Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-127254 (referred to as “254 JP Patent Publication”, hereinafter) discloses an IC (Integrated Circuit) card of non-contact type in which a plurality of lead parts are provided on a substrate to electrically couple a bump of an IC chip to an antenna portion.
However, according to a configuration disclosed in 254 JP Patent Publication, an adhesive layer of an adhesive extends only under the IC chip to bond the IC chip to the substrate, which increases a probability that the lead parts come into contact with an edge of the IC chip and are cut by the edge when the IC card of non-contact type is bent to be in a concave form.